


Oh, What a Beautiful Day

by Deadpan9618



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Degrading Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edging, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wet Dream, first time writing smut forgive me lord, please forgive me mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpan9618/pseuds/Deadpan9618
Summary: Aziraphale's locked up in the Bastille, and he's hoping Crowley will swoop in and save him. And Crowley certainly will... For a price.





	Oh, What a Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame and I'm horny all the time so I wrote this piece of garbage. Hope you enjoy.

Well.

This wasn’t good.

Aziraphale honestly didn’t know what he was expecting. Crowley was a  _ Demon.  _ Just because he’d saved Aziraphale before didn’t necessarily mean he’d do it again. He can’t feel emotions. Can’t feel love. And, even if he did, it was sinful. Just because Aziraphale  _ might  _ be in love with him didn’t mean he should act on it.

  
At least he couldn’t ever be as sinful as the Humans. Honestly, sometimes Aziraphale felt despairing. He didn’t know why he bothered to try and save them if they were just going to kill each other.

“Animals.” Aziraphale murmured indignantly.

“Animals don’t kill each other with clever machines, Angel, only Humans do that.”

Aziaphale’s face immediately lit up.

“Crowley!”

Aziraphale turned around and blushed. Crowley looked  _ gorgeous  _ as always, especially in that lovely crimson coat and those tight, white breeches. Aziraphale could almost see Crowley’s effort through them.

  
Aziraphale struggled to find something clever to say as he stared at the dark lenses that covered. Eventually, after many disapproving looks, he settled with an “Oh, Good Lord.”

Crowley grinned and stood up. His leather boots somehow shone in the darkness of the cell as he paced around the room. “Well, She’s not here now, is she? Might help get you out of this situation if She was.”

“Well,” Aziraphale stuttered, “You see, I got a note from Heaven. Too many frivolous miracles, I’m afraid.”

Crowley raised his perfectly manicured eyebrows. “Didn’t ask about any miracles, Angel.”

Oh dear.

“Ah well, just letting you know, dear boy.” 

Crowley laughed. “So, what? You want  _ me  _ to get you out of this?”

Aziraphale blushed and looked away. “Well, if you wouldn’t mind…”

The Demons smile grew wider. “You really think I’d just help you out like this?”

  
A coldness washed over Aziraphale. Of course. Of  _ bloody  _ course. Why on Earth had he done this. At least if he hadn’t come here, he might’ve been none the wiser to the fact Crowley was just like the others for another 5000 years. But no.

“Well.” Aziraphale said hollowly, “I suppose I’ll just have to get myself out of this, then. Thanks anyway.”

Aziraphale’s adversary giggled. “Oh, you misunderstand me, Aziraphale! I’m going to get you out of this. I couldn’t let them hurt a pretty little thing like you. But… you have to do something for me first.”

Aziraphale gulped. His mind raced through the possibilities, through all the fantasies he’d had.

Was this really happening? Or did Crowley want something else?

“Well, what do you want then?” Aziraphale asked, his voice shaky. He could feel his effort grow hard in his trousers, much to Aziraphale’s chagrin. Crowley grinned. “I just want you to relax, Angel. Can you do that for me?”

“Depends on what you’re going to do to me, fiend.”

I don’t want this. I don’t want this.

_ God I want this. _

  
“Clever boy. I appreciate the spirit. Now, can you do what I want or not?”

Aziraphale gulped, and nodded his head.

Crowley stalked forward, and knelt down in front of Aziraphale. The Angel could feel his breath quicken. 

“W-Wait-”

Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley squeezing his cock. Aziraphale gasped, and half-heartedly attempted to get away from the Demons touch.

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale. “There we go. Not so hard, is it?”

Aziraphale wriggled as Crowley began undoing his breeches.

“Wait, Crowley, don’t-”

Crowley stopped. “It’s alright, my pretty Angel. I can tell you like it. You don’t have to pretend with me.” Crowley continued, while Aziraphale made little noises in the background that sounded half-protest, half-encouragement. Eventually, the Angel’s dick sprang free, pre-cum dripping from it’s head.

  
Crowley made a little noise of appreciation, and stared up at Aziraphale.

“Well, aren’t you well endowed, love.”   
“S-Stop-”

“Hmm?” Crowley stood up and caressed Aziraphale’s face. “Are you nervous, Angel? First time?” Aziraphale nodded desperately, all his willpower focused into not bucking his hips. Tears filled Aziraphale’s eyes as he pressed his lips together.

“Well, my little weeping Angel, you’ll like this, I promise. I’ll make it good for you, love.”

“C-Crowley- please!”

“What is it, Angel? Please stop or please continue?”

Aziraphale just shook his head, because, while he desperately wanted Crowley, he felt it was his duty as an Angel to pretend he didn’t want it. He knew Crowley would continue anyway. Demons always got what they wanted.

Crowley knelt once again and grabbed the Angels cock, pumping it once, then twice. Aziraphale moaned and bucked into Crowley’s fist.

“Calm down, Angel.” Crowley murmured as he continued stroking Aziraphale’s cock. “Though can I even still call you that? Maybe another term would fit you better, sweet one.”

Aziraphale sobbed. “Crowley…”

“Tell me, Angel,” The Demon whispered as he picked up his pace, pumping harder and faster as his Angel moaned above him, “What name do you think would suit you? Slut? Bitch? Whore?”

Aziraphale gasped at the harsh words, and felt a glorious heat at the bottom of his stomach.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You wanna be my little whore? My slut?”

Aziraphale sobbed as he drew closer to orgasm.

“Yeah, you’re my whore now, Aziraphale. But it’s okay, love.”

Crowley placed a finger on Aziraphale’s lips. “No need to cry, pretty slut. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll give you the best food, best wine, best everything. I’ll suck you off and fuck you, give you all the toys you want and listen to your moans as you play with them. I might even ride that gorgeous cock if you’re a good boy.” Aziraphale groaned in pleasure and lust. He was so close.

“By the end of this, you’ll beg to be mine. Satan, you’ll be begging for me to fuck your mouth, to pound you with one of your dildos. I know you have them, I know you fuck yourself with them every night and pretend it’s a real cock,  _ my  _ cock. You finger yourself and pretend it’s me rubbing your clit.”

Aziraphale cracked.  _ So close. _

“God, yes!” He moaned, feeling the heat getting tighter. “God, yes, I always pretended it was you, only you!” Crowley laughed darkly as he sped up. “Yeah, that’s it. Say you’re my slut.”

“A-Ah!” Aziraphale screamed out. “I’m your slut, your slut!”

“That’s right, whore.  _ Mine. _ ”

Aziraphale couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been holding himself back, trying not to cum so he could prolong the sweet torture as long as possible. “I-I’m gonna-”

As soon as Aziraphale said it, Crowley freed Aziraphale’s dick from his hand, letting it fall back against his stomach. Aziraphale cried out in frustration and thrashed about in his bindings.

“Uh-Uh-Uh! None of that, whore.”

Aziraphale sobbed as he bucked his hips, searching for friction while Crowley watched idly. Eventually, he sighed, as if bored. “I suppose you have been good today. Do you wanna cum?”

Aziraphale nodded desperately, unsure if he could trust himself to speak.

“In my mouth perhaps..?” Crowley murmured absentmindedly as he cleaned his glasses.

Aziraphale moaned and nodded.

Crowley laughed. “Good sluts beg for it.”

“Oh, Oh God, Crowley, Master, please let me cum! Please, I’m a good slut, please!”

Crowley sighed once again and shifted himself forward. “I suppose I could indulge you, whore.”

He reached for Aziraphale’s cock, which was twitching and straining against the Angels thigh. He pumped it lazily, eliciting a loud moan.

“Please, oh please, Crowley…”

Crowley grinned up at his Angel, before leaning forward and taking Aziraphale’s cock inside his mouth.

“Oh-Oh, fuck!” Aziraphale was powerless as he moaned, Crowley taking him deeper into the hot, wet heat. Aziraphale moaned as Crowley wrapped his snake-like tongue around Aziraphale’s length.

Eventually, Aziraphale breathing got harsher as Crowley sucked on his cock.

“C-Crowley, cumming!” Was all Aziraphale could say as he emptied into the Demons mouth with a moan of pure pleasure. Crowley milked him through his orgasm, and eventually removed his mouth from Aziraphale’s dick as his hot ejaculate seeped out of his mouth. Crowley wiped his cheek and stared up at his beautiful, panting Angel.

Crowley stood up and took in the sight of his debauched Angel. His dick flagged and grew soft. Saliva was leaking out of his mouth, his eyes were closed in rapture, and he panted hard, looking absolutely scrumptious in the afterglow.

Crowley smirked and placed two of his fingers in Aziraphale’s mouth, and the Angel sucked on them greedily.

“Yeah, that’s it, slut. How would you like something bigger to suck on?”

“W-What?” Aziraphale gasped out. 

Crowley palmed the bulge in his pants. “Think you ought to return the favour. Besides, good whores take what their betters give them.”

Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley miracled the chains away.

Immediately, Aziraphale sank to his knees and hastily undid Crowley’s pants.

“What an eager slut, so keen to please it’s master.” Crowley said softly, petting the Angels head as he freed Crowley's erection. Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s length reverently, and nuzzled his face against it. Crowley, fed up with waiting, gently grabbed Aziraphale’s hair and fed him his dick. Aziraphale gave a soft little moan. Crowley didn’t stop until every inch of his cock was sheathed inside of Aziraphale’s mouth.    
  
Crowley began fucking into the heat, moaning quietly as Aziraphale leaned his face against Crowley’s thigh, eye’s rolled back up into his head.

“G-Good slut.” Crowley gasped as he came down Aziraphale’s throat. Aziraphale moaned in bliss and swallowed up every drop.   
The Angel fell panting onto the floor, gasping for breath. Crowley reached forward and lifted his chin up.   
“There we go, love. That wasn’t hard. That wasn’t hard at all.”   
  


  
  
  


Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. He must say that he did feel better. Crowley was right.

_ Crowley. _

Aziraphale shot up and stared down at his trousers. Sure enough, they were soaked.

Oh, brilliant.

Aziraphale sighed and miracled the mess away in a flash. Oh Lord. What was he going to do? He had to meet up with Crowley today, and Aziraphale knew he would never be able to look Crowley in the eye after that dream.

Oh, it was such a beautiful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> May God, in all Her ineffability, have mercy on our souls.


End file.
